


Spark

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Nebula's arm is shorting out. Tony would help if she'd let him.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



"You're shorting out," Tony said.  
"I am not," Nebula replied. Her wrist sparked and she tried to cover it up with her other hand.  
He didn't know how to handle Nebula. She was immune to charm and the devastation that threatened to consume Tony at any give moment. He raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "Wow, yeah, you're completely together. Hey, do me a favor: wiggle your fingers."  
"Shut up."  
He grabbed her forearm. She jerked away with a growl, but he held on. "Let me help you. We're all we've got out here."  
Nebula scowled. "Fine."  
"Fine."  
It was a start.


End file.
